Journey to the Far Beneath, Part 1
Halagh Communal Caverns ---- ::A series of graduated tiers, like giant steps, have been carved to form a descending path from the great bowl that indents Halagh Peak, winding, twisting and narrowing before finally opening into a great cavernous belly within the mountain peak. Here, the denizens of Halagh's primary city dwell in communal caverns spoking off from a chamber so massive that it actually spawns its own weather. Thin wisps of what might be fog or cloud tendrils drift among the stalactites that densely populate the ceiling of the main cavern. ::''Iron catwalks crisscross the chamber, intersecting with a great metal support spindle in the center of the communal caverns. The catwalks provide access both to the hive-like domiciles of the Halaghi and to the great chambers that house the steam generators and coal-powered turbines that provide life-supporting warmth to the underground city. ---- The Communal Cavern is bustling with activity, even more so than usual. Halaghi from every peak city have gathered in the area to see off Hal'liden and his crew on their exploratory mission. Musicians are gathered on an iron platform, playing a traditional dance song, while brewifiers are set up to dispense beverages. Hal'liden himself is busy conversing with the Buroks-In-Answering. Hal'gwynt is, befitting the mad pilot's reputation, peering at the craft that shall undertake the mission. Really peering at it. The little guy might even be said to be studying it. There's a brewed something in his hand, but it seems to be largely forgotten at the moment. Hal'emrys manages to squeeze through the crowd, snagging a drink from a brewifier as he does, and then tries to find a place where he can better see the shiny event going on. He takes a sip of the drink, and then studies the craft with interest, mostly looking at the engine area rather than the machine itself. Hal'gus arrives from the higher catwalks, hopping down from above and drawing his trusty thunkstick from his belt. He decides to join the rest of his compatriots in keeping the piece, whistling in time with the tune as he twirls the stick between his gloved fingers. Hal'aniryn makes his way through the cavern, fixing everyone who comes near him with an irritable glare. As he finally gets to a point where he can make out the details of the gadget involved, he looks it over with an air of professionally interested disdain. The craft is essentially a giant drillhead attached to the front of an iron gondola of sorts, with several wheels built to adjust for jagged terrain. Gemglass portholes line the side of the vehicle, revealing an interior that might be able to fit a crew of eight. Hal'liden walks toward the machine, still talking with one of the Buroks. "...though only three of my crew have shown up so far. The other four are supposed to be coming from Um-Halagh." He beams at those examining the drill. "Magniferiffic, if I must say so myself. Rather pleased with the constructeration." He raps on the hull. "Yah," Hal'gwynt rumbles appreciatively, in a voice rather deep for one so small. "Who'd miss a run like this?" Hal'emrys tears his gaze away the machine to look at Hal'liden. "Increditastic," he says taking another sip of his drink. "But big enough?" He seems to be eyeing it appraisingly. Hal'gus glances with a vague interest at the contraption, reaching up to scratch at his ear with his thunkstick for a moment as he peers toward it. Shrugging, he continues to move his way through the throng of Halaghi. The grumpy pipefitter comes up beside Hal'emrys. "Probably not," Hal'aniryn grumbles in answer to the other Halaghi, not that Hal'emrys should care. Still, he continues to survey the contruction of the vehicle. The musicians start playing "Goat On the Gasbag," an old ditty popular with dirigible pilots. Many of the elder Halaghi begin the dance most often associated with the song, with a few youngeruns following suit. "Big 'nuff, I assure you. Many complex measurings were used!" Hal'liden taps his head, as if to ensure that it contained a functioning cerebrum. "Since the spot we're starting at is in Nu-Halagh, this size makes it easier to be lugged about with dirigibles, too." The Burok, who would be recognized as Hal'umbar, scratches his beard. "This lateness of your crew is most worrious, Hal'liden." Hal'gwynt makes a face. "What if'n they don't show?" he asks. "Shame to let her sit'n scrunchify on'a ground." Hal'emrys nods sagely in agreement with Hal'gwynt. "I really want to see the mechanichism in action, how it works..." The crowd shifts a bit as a younger Halaghi muscles through to get to the group by the drill. He stoops a bit, mitted hands on his knees as he catches his breath. "Hal'liden... message... for you. The dirigible wi' yer crew... got caught in that wind outside... and got batterized up a bit, had to land... for repairs." He exhales. "They won' be makin' it in time, I reckonate." Hal'liden makes a grumbling noise. "Chasm take it! We're supposed to get the drill out to Nu-Halagh tonight! Where am I going to get four more crew in time?" Hal'gwynt reaches up to tap Hal'liden on the nearest body part. "Pilot," he says, as if the single word qualifies as a sentence. Hal'aniryn grumbles quietly, his eyes narrowing. "Unreliablble younguns," he growls, "Ain't it always the way." Hal'emrys glances around and then raises his hand. "Would love to see it in action, help out," he pipes up. Hal'liden gives Hal'gwynt the once-over. "Pilot, eh? I guess you'll do. The navigationeering doohickey is convertified from an old gondola, you shouldn't have too much of a problem using it." He glances to Hal'emrys. "What's your occupation, facture?" Hal'gwynt makes a pleased purr. The sugar-mad child has just been turned loose in the candy store. "Steam manager," Hal'emrys says proudly. "Bit of inventionating on the side though, with enginey bits." Engines? Who loves engines? Oh Hal'emrys loves engines... Hal'aniryn sighs, looking about him in frustration. He grumbles quietly as he listens to the foolishness being discussed before him, giving the machine another critical stare. "Steam manager! Good good, you can mind the engine." Hal'liden rubs his beard, looking at Hal'aniryn and Hal'gus expectantly. "We need two more." Hal'umbar scurries over to the other Buroks and begins talking animatedly with them, making gestures toward Hal'liden and the others. Hal'gwynt griiiins. "Shiny." Hal'emrys looks like Christmas or whatever the equivalent is, if there is one, has come four months early with twenty times the presents. His eyes are wide and he's just grinning like a fool. Hal'aniryn looks up at Hal'liden, not particularly liking the gaze he is getting from Hal'liden. Finally, he sighs in irritation. "D'ya need a pipe-fitter on that contrathingie?" he asks, "Prolly not, yeah?" Hal'liden raises an eyebrow at Hal'aniryn. "We could use one. Never know when something might breakify!" The Buroks walk back over to the drill. Hal'urqart, a burok with a well-kempt blonde beard, addresses Hal'liden. "Are you sure about this? You'd take four factures on the wing and do the mission tonight, rather than wait for those with more experience with the machine?" Hal'gwynt headtilts. "Whassa problem wi' us doin' it?" he asks. "We're willin'." Hal'emrys looks rather blankly at Hal'urqart as if he was speaking some foreign language. Hal'aniryn narrows his eyes as the Burok speaks, then turns quickly towards Hal'liden. "I'll be doin' it," he says, "No needin' to wait." "Me?" asks Hal'gus innocently as he halts in his tracks, peering at the other Halaghi as he abruptly halts twirling his thunkstick. "I'm a Wrongstopper. What Wrongs are there to Stop on your thingamajig digger-hickeywhatsit? Unless the Buroks would like me to escort and keep a visage on all of you, I suppose I wouldn't mind the potential doom," replies the Wrongstopper, tucking his thunkstick back into his belt as he walks to approach the group in particular. Hal'liden smirks, twirling his moustache. "Pshaw! Nothin' to utilizing the machine, really. Just some levers and buttons and what not, they should be able to pick it up in a jiffy or two. Really, Hal'urquart. We are Halaghi! Not some bumbling bunch of quatches." He turns to regard Hal'gus. "Wrongstopper? Can you use a boomstick? I've got one, made by Hal'aster himself. No telling what might be lurking in the far beneath, you know. Especially since that incident in Southlookery." Hal'umbar nods in agreement. "He's the head of this expedition, Hal'urqart. Also, I'll move to relieve wrongstopper..." he squints at Hal'gus's badge, "...Hal'gus from his current duties to escort the team. Those in favor?" Four of the buroks shrug and raise their hands. Hal'urqart hesitates before raising his. "That's settled, then!" Hal'liden beams. "Now, I'll say some words and we'll be off shortly after." Hal'gwynt manages to make himself stand still and not bolt into the machine by sheer effort of will. Shall be good. Get to fly shiny ship. Really. Hal'emrys is practically quivering with excitement as he beams up at it. Engine! Engine-managing! Hal'aniryn seems to frown at this development, not entirely certain if he's just been tricked into something. He shrugs though, turning his attention towards Hal'liden. "Boomstick? Yes, I do /posess/ a boomstick," Hal'gus slowly responds, nodding somewhat in the affirmative as he shifts his eyes suspiciously. He gives Hal'umbar a quick salute at his volunteering, smiling innocently to himself as he waits for further announcements. Hal'liden walks over to the musician's stage, where they seem to be in the midst of a fast-paced song. Hal'liden waits for them to finish and then waves to the crowd, generating an uproar of cheers that echoes through the cavern. "Halaghi of the high cities! Tonight, myself and my intrepid team shall venture into the far beneath of Nu-Halagh!" More cheering. "The purpose of this mission is to uncover fragments of our past that have been forgotten, left in the far beneath while we made our way to the highest peaks of these mountains. How did we get here? That is what my team and I are off to uncover, factures! We set off on our journey now! Thank you all for attending the celebrationings!" He bows, and another round of deafening cheers erupts. Hal'gwynt looks impatient. Flying. Moving. Yespleasenow. Hal'emrys looks eager himself, smoothing his beard as he looks eagerly at the machine-o-magig. The noise - yeah, it's definitely the noise - attracts yet another forgettable face to the crowd. Hal'ofan wanders out from the bode caverns, hands tucked into the little pockets of her hip jacket, frowning slightly at the disturbance that has drawn her out of whatever she was doing. She lingers near the back of the crowd, bouncing on the balls of her feet to see over heads and catch a glimpse of what might be going on. "Pardon! I will return shortly," announces Hal'gus, taking off in a jog in the direction of the Bode Caverns. He returns a few minutes later, though not nearly as spry, carrying a Backpacker Steamtonk on his back and resting his Boomstick against his shoulder. "There!" cheers the Wrongstopper. "Hal'liden!" Two gruff Halaghi walk toward the drill as Hal'liden returns, holding up a third man who appears to be a bit out of sorts. "Hal'dok's had too much of that bamboozale. We're taking 'im to his uncle's bode to have a rest. Looks like we've got another spot open." Hal'liden begins to swear profusely. "Chasm and goatbuggery! Hal'dok, I'll see that your mouth is welded shut!' Hal'gwynt chuckles at this. Wickedly? Oh, surely not. Hal'aniryn just rolls his eyes, tugging at his beard in frustration. "And how much of a surprisal is that?" he mutters. Hal'emrys doesn't seem to notice much of anything else at this point. He just stares eagerly at the machine. Wants on now, want to see the shiny! From this vantage point, Hal'ofan can't quite see everything, and so she begins elbowing her way through the throngs, pushing toward the front despite the disgruntled mutterings of those around her. It takes a few minutes to displace enough bodies before she stumbles to the front and reaches up to push her turb back to get a better look. Her eyes grow wide at the sight of the machine. "They're all dropping like goats!" guffaws Hal'gus, shaking his head in disapproval as he taps the barrel of his gun against his shoulder. "Don't know why." Hal'liden grunts and points at Hal'ofan. "You! I guessify by your getup that you're a pilot, yes? Care to be co-navigationeer? I know its a bit of short notice but we're a bit behind schedule." The tall (relatively) Halaghi folds his arms across his chest, running his fingers through his beard. Hal'aniryn gives the newcomer a disapproving gaze as Hal'liden speaks to her, shaking his head gloomily. Hal'gwynt peers. "Aye, she's a good'un," he nods. "Good flyer. We ready now?" Hal'emrys nods eagerly. "Ready," he says, about the only thing he's heard since being told he can go. "A wha'?" Hal'ofan is startled, but doesn't need more than the one question to jump forward eagerly despite not knowing /quite/ what her job entails. "Yah, well," is all she offers for her acceptance, scooting forward to join the ranks of the other eager adventurers. She glances between them quietly before looking to the machine once more. "Yes, yes! Good then. To the mooring pole. Hal'werg and Hal'bakir will bring the drill outside and we'll lug it to Nu-Halagh. Three dirigibles on hold to do just that! Our journey shall begin proper then." Hal'liden gestures to the cavern leading outside. Most of the crowd is already leaving to go back to their bodes or facture duties. Hal'aniryn grumbles quietly with a heavy shrug. "Then let's be gettin' goin' already, eh?" he says, bridling slightly at all the goings on. Hal'emrys nods to Hal'ofan and then looks eagerly at the big drill. Want to go, yes! Hal'gwynt is at least as eager as Hal'emrys, the little pilot practically bounding off to the mooring pole. Said eagerness is becoming contagious, and Hal'ofan can't help but bounce in place on the balls of her feet, looking about at the others once more. She nods quickly to Hal'liden, keeping her silence for the time being. After many hours of hassling to make a jury-rig ferry for the machine, and transporting aforementioned machine to a rocky precipice below the city of Nu-Halagh, the crew stands before a massive rock wall. Hal'liden stands in front of the drill, gesturing to the wall and shouting to the team above the wind. "We'll begin the drilling here! Hal'gwynt, Hal'ofan, take the navigation up front! Hal'emrys, you'll be monitoring the engine! Hal'gus and Hal'aniryn will be able to sit tight for the moment." He walks to the door of the drill machine, presses down on the handle, and twists, making the door open with a groan. "Step inside, team!" '''Inside the Big Ol' Drill' ---- ::The inside of the drill is a bit cramped for the crew of eight, but still big enough. The navigation command is located at the front, with two rendered padded with goathide in front of an array of levers and switches similar to that of dirigible controls. Similar seating for the rest of the crew is in themain area of the gondola, in front of the massive engine. The control panels on the engine give readouts of the current pressures and provide some emergency controls. The sound of clicking clockworks is heard most of the time within the cabin. Some storage containers built into the sides of the cabin store necessities for the crew. ---- Hal'emrys' eyes look like they're about to fall out of his head, they're so wide as he takes a place near the massive engine, looking at the control panels. Shiiiiiny. Hal'gwynt does as bidden, manning at least some of the navigation controls. "S'good so far," he rumbles cheerfully. Hal'gus also does as bidden. He peers down his boomstick's sights for a moment to 'test' it, perhaps out of boredom or fascination, before resting the barrel back against his shoulder and sitting somewhere. /Somewhere/. Hal'ofan nods briefly to Hal'liden and slips in through the door, jogging past the machinery and heading straight for the navigation area. Her lips split into a giddy grin as she naturally slips into the co-pilot's chair, glancing over to Hal'gwynt and nodding again. "Ready? Ahhh, I am." Her hands run lightly over the panels on her side and she beams. Taking up the rear, Hal'aniryn looks about him with an appraising gaze. His brow is rumpled in disapproval, but he doesn't speak a word as he finds himself a place to take a seat. Hal'liden takes a seat behind the navigationeers. "Let us begin! Hal'gwynt, Hal'ofan, if one of you would be so kind as to hit the three switches on the center panel, then pull the large lever directly below them, we'll be off!" Hal'gwynt takes the order in hand - switch, switch, switch, lever! - and says, "All set!" Hal'emrys keeps a weather eye on the control panel to see how it changes. How exciting it is! Hal'gus looks over to Hal'aniryn, adding conversationally. "Well! What do you suppose we'll discoverate by explorineering down there? I wager dirt. Lots of dirt." Gus seems quite confident of this. From her seat, Hal'ofan turns a bit to eye the panel and glance over her shoulder as well at Hal'liden. She reclines a bit, relaxing and allowing Hal'gwynt to do the honors of starting up the drill. "Dirt an' rock," Hal'aniryn says gruffly, looking the boomstickineer over with a irritated gaze. Nevertheless, his eyes quickly turn back towards the front of the machine. As soon as the lever is pulled, the engine rumbles and shudders, and a dull drone begins as the mechanisms kick into gear. From the gemglass window in the front of the cabin, the crew can see the massive drillbit begin to spin, picking up speed as it becomes a whirling cone of stone-destroying doom. Hal'liden yells to be heard over the initial cacophany of the engine. "Steer forward!" Hal'gwynt waves a hand at Halo'fan. "C'mon, a hand here!" he says, though more out of excitement than anything else. "This hardly looks promisin', but I'm sure something'll happen. Hope the stick doesn't go boom," asides Hal'gus to himself, eyeing the boomstick warily. He just sits tight, holding on to whatever he can to avoid getting shaken off. Hal'ofan waves off Hal'gwynt as she leans forward once more, taking her place and holding her own steering set steady as the drill begins. The vibrations cause her arms to shake and her teeth to clatter a bit, but she grins despite it and watches carefully their descent through the window. Hal'aniryn looks away from the window to eye the interior of the drill suspiciously, certain that the rivets will begin to pop at any moment. He seems almost disappointed as they don't. The drill begins to carve through the solid rock, showering the vehicle with rubble. The clang of rock on metal can be heard on the roof of the cabin, but Hal'liden urges the pilots to press on. "Forward! The cabin can withstand the rock! Keep going!" Hal'gwynt nods, eyeing the controls and doing his best to hold the course steady. Now that he's *doing* rather than just listening to yabber, he seems much steadier. Hal'gus hugs his boomstick, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he waits for all the clanging and shaking to stop. Hal'ofan grips tightly and squints, admittedly a bit taken aback by the sound of rock debris clanking along the drill. She hunkers down in her chair, slouching a bit as she keeps on steady and straight as possible. Hal'aniryn peers at the front of the drill with narrowed eyes, remaining silent as he watches the rock begin to swallow the vehicle. The cabin shudders as the machine moves further into the rock. Hal'liden yells, "Second lever on the right!" Hal'gwynt has his hands full. "Hal'ofan!" he calls. "Grab it!" Oh great. Hal'ofan releases with one hand and leans over to count the levers quickly before pulling down on the second one as ordered. "Got it!" she calls back to Hal'liden. Something makes a loud CLANG and the drill seems to shift downward as it spins. The path of the entire machine begins to move in the general downward direction. "We're moving toward the far beneath!" Hal'liden exclaims excitedly. "Woo!" grumbles Hal'gus aloud, though a great deal of it is muffled. Hal'aniryn rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, though he continues to watch the vehicle's progress. The lurch nearly pulls Hal'ofan forward and out of her seat, but she manages to remain sitting, although, she does slide forward a bit. Her feet push against the ground, keeping her held into her chair, and she grits her teeth at the task of keeping the path straight while simulatenously keeping her butt planted. "Def'nitely movin' toward *somethin'*," growls Hal'gwynt, trying to keep the ship on course. Some time passes as the drill cuts a swath through an endless sea of stone. It's hard to say how long, surrounded in the dark with the deafening sounds of the engine. Then, suddenly, the entire cabin shudders and lurches, before rocking violently to the left. Whatever ground was below them suddenly gives way, and the crew of the drill finds themselves falling in the darkness. "Nobody brought along any lightsticks?" queries the loud voice of Hal'gus in the darkness, shifting somewhat in his seat. Hal'aniryn grips the sides of his chair desperately as the vehicle topples over into the black. "Crudgemudgeony filbertmillers!" he yells at the top of his voice as his beard flops in front of his face. "Clogdancin'goatbuggin'chasmyawpin'*crackstone*!" Hal'gwynt swears as the drill enters freefall. The little pilot's been through enough crashes, though, that he automatically curls in to protect his head and neck when they - eventually - make impact. The drop is enough to pull Hal'ofan out of her seat, and she nearly slams into the panel but for stopping herself with her hands and dropping down between it and her chair. That is about all she can manage, however - to curl up down there and hope for the best as the entire drill hurtles through into pitch darkness. The cabin rocks back and forth in an excessively violent manner, thrown about by an unknown force. The machine shudders as it strikes rock multiple times, and then suddenly comes to an abrupt rest. "Chasm and goatbuggery," swears Hal'liden. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs